Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Zembla.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and referred to by the name xe2x80x98Zemblaxe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 8713, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum identified as code number DB 8556, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, in January, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its inflorescence form, color and good substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands since February, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Zembla has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Zemblaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Zemblaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Decorative inflorescence form with ray florets that are initially green in color becoming white in color with development; typically grown as a spray type.
2. Dark green foliage.
3. Strong flowering stems.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. Short response time.
6. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection DB 8713. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from plants of the selection DB 8713 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous than plants of the selection DB 8713.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had paler green-colored leaves than plants of the selection DB 8713.
3. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had shorter peduncles than plants of the selection DB 8713.
4. Ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were elongated oblong in shape whereas ray florets of plants of the selection DB 8713 were quilled in shape.
5. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about two days later than plants of the selection DB 8713.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection DB 8556. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the selection DB 8556 differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had smaller inflorescences than plants of the selection DB 8556.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had fewer ray florets per inflorescence than plants of the selection DB 8556.
3. Developing ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were green in color whereas developing ray florets of plants of the selection DB 8556 were white in color.
4. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum flowered about six days earlier than plants of the selection DB 8556.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Calabria, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in ""s-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, plants of the new Chrysanthemum and the cultivar Calabria differed in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Calabria.
2. Plants of the new Chrysanthemum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Calabria.
3. Developing ray florets of plants of the new Chrysanthemum were green in color whereas developing ray florets of plants of the cultivar Calabria were white in color.